


Flour, Sugar, Love

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [46]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Baking, Jon's a wee bit clingy, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon helps Martin out in the kitchen
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Flour, Sugar, Love

Martin had barely set foot in the kitchen when Jon’s arms wrapped around him from behind, his face pressed into Martin’s shoulder. Martin smiled. Jon reminded him of a cat, pretending to be aloof but demanding attention from Martin constantly. 

“Hello,” Martin said. “Can I help you?” Jon made an indistinct noise in response. Martin chuckled. “Can you at least come around to my front so I can hug you properly?” he asked. Jon made another indistinct noise, but he moved around so he was in front of Martin. Martin wrapped his arms around his husband, kissing him softly, running his fingers through Jon’s hair. Jon sighed happily, leaning into Martin’s touch. 

“What were you going to do?” he asked. 

“Well, I was going to make a pie with all of those wild blackberries you found yesterday,” Martin said. “But I get the feeling that you’d prefer it if I cuddled you instead.” Jon perked up at the mention of pie. 

“No, pie is good!” He said hurriedly. “Please make pie, your pies are always the best!” He hesitated for a moment. “Can I help?” he asked. Martin raised an eyebrow. 

“Thought you didn’t like baking,” he said. “You’ve always said it’s too sciencey for you.” 

“Yeah, well, you always make it look fun,” Jon said. “Besides, I want to be around you right now. Please, Martin?”

“Hey, hey, of course,” Martin soothed. “I never said you couldn’t help, I was just surprised that you asked. The crust can be a little finicky, so how about you make the filling?”

“Alright!” Jon agreed. Martin handed him an apron, grabbing one for himself as well. Jon looked down at the words on the apron. 

“Kiss the cook?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, if you insist,” Martin replied, grinning devilishly as he leaned in to kiss his husband. As he went to pull away, Jon wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back in. They kissed for a few moments more before Jon pulled away. 

“You should know better than to start things if you can’t see them through properly,” he said.

“My deepest apologies, Mr. Sims,” Martin said. Jon smiled. 

“What do I need to do for the filling?” he asked. 

“Use all of the blackberries we have,” Martin instructed, now pulling ingredients from the pantry. “One cup of sugar, two tablespoons of cornstarch, and a tablespoon of lemon juice. Put that all in a saucepan and cook it until it’s thickened.” He handed the sugar and the cornstarch to Jon. Jon, in turn, grabbed the blackberries and a lemon from the fridge. 

“How much butter do you need?” He asked. “Butter goes in pie crusts, right?”

“Yes, it does,” Martin replied. “Two sticks, please, and could you also fill this with ice water?” he handed Jon a liquid measuring cup. 

“Of course,” Jon said, quickly handing back the full cup and two sticks of butter. He also gave Martin a peck on the cheek for good measure.

“Thank you, darling,” Martin said. 

“Anytime, sweetheart,” Jon replied. They worked in comfortable silence for a while, until Martin finished his dough and went to check on Jon. The mixture bubbling on the stove looked exactly right and smelled absolutely heavenly. 

“That’s perfect,” he said. 

“Is it?” Jon sounded surprised. 

“Yes.” Martin kissed his head. “And so are you. Can you take it off the heat and then help me roll out the crust?” Jon did as he was told, moving over to the counter where Martin had been working while Martin dug in the pantry for their cookie cutters.

“So what’s your artistic vision for this pie, Chef Blackwood?” Jon asked. 

“Hang on,” Martin mumbled. “I can’t find the— a  _ ha _ !” he emerged from the pantry with a leaf-shaped cookie cutter. “Found it!” Jon smiled as Martin returned to his side. “I was thinking we just leave the top open, but we cut out a bunch of leaves and put them around the edges.”

“Sounds excellent,” Jon said. Martin sprinkled flour onto the countertop and started rolling out the pie crust. He draped it over the pie plate and cut away the excess, handing that over to Jon. While Jon cut out the leaves, Martin took the pot of blackberry filling off of the stove and carefully poured it into the crust. He made a little bowl of egg wash, and he and Jon started sticking the pastry leaves around the rim before putting the pie into the oven.

After dinner that night, Martin cut two big slices of pie and filled two glasses with milk. He set one plate and one glass in front of Jon, and took the other glass and plate for himself. Jon cut off the tip of his piece, popping it into his mouth.

“How is it?” Martin asked. 

“Perfect,” Jon sighed. “Thank you for letting me help.”

“Of course,” Martin replied. “Anytime.” 


End file.
